


Promises to Keep

by blakefancier



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-03
Updated: 2016-05-03
Packaged: 2018-06-06 01:51:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 366
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6733153
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blakefancier/pseuds/blakefancier
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Howard has made a lot of promises in his life. Some he's kept, others have been more difficult.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Promises to Keep

"I'm gonna be rich someday," Howie used to say as he watched his mama lean back in her chair and groan. He knew that hunching over that sewing machine at work did a number on her back. "I'm gonna buy you diamonds and furs."

She smiled fondly at him. "What would I do with those?"

"I'll buy you a house upstate, in Richford, with lots of land and servants so you don't have to make me and Papa dinner."

"That would be nice." She stroked his hair and put up her feet.

"I'll buy you everything you could ever want, Mama," he promised.

And he did, oh he did, because no matter what Papa said, Howie was a good boy. He was a good son.

*****

"Which do you like best?" Maria asked, looking critically at the two sets of diamond earrings. "These will go with my dress tonight, but these would look lovely with that red dress you like so much."

"Get them both," he replied, nodding to the jeweler. It wasn't like they couldn't afford it.

They'd been married long enough for her not to ask 'are you sure?' Instead, she hugged him and kissed his mouth. "Thank you."

"I'll give you the world on a platter someday," he promised.

She laughed. "Just give me half a dozen babies and I'll be happy."

"Done," he said. It would take him years to realize that keeping that promise would be impossible.

*****

Howard held his son in his arms, rocking the boy gently. Tony stared up at him, little mouth working on a damp fist. "I could give you diamond rings and looking glasses and billy goats, but they don't really mean anything. *Things* don't mean anything. They didn't let your grandma live to see fifty, they didn't give me and Maria a dozen babies. I'm going to give you something even more important: the future. It's gonna be hard work, little man. You're gonna have to be tough. But I believe in you. I know you can do it. You're gonna be the one thing I've made that's gonna do good in the world."

Tony kicked his legs and yawned.

"I promise," he whispered. "I promise."


End file.
